The Honey Moon
by Sunshine My Love
Summary: Is it possible to get through their special night without any interruptions? Rukia and Ichigo practically fight their way through the night for a bit of peace, quiet and romance.
1. Robbed

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach, although if I did I'd buy Byakuya-sama and love him forever.  
**Author's note:** There's a bit of Japanese included within the story, so I made you a nifty key if you didn't know what the words meant!:  
Baka ---> idiot  
Dame desu --->No way  
Nan daiyo --->What is it?

They reached the outside of their door, Number 202 in the Shinigami Hotel Resort. The extravagant abode was fully equipped with panoramic views of the mountains, breakfast in bed, massage service, Japanese bathrobes for two, and a dedicated tea server available at any hour.

"I didn't even know we had one of these!" said a black haired woman, excitedly.

"Me neither," the orange haired man remarked casually.

"Oh really?" she asked grinning with curiosity.

"Yeah, it was a gift from the girls." He chuckled to himself, remembering Yachiru, Yorouichi, and Matsumoto flaunting their "assets", convincing Ichigo to a free night at the hotel as a wedding gift. He found the key in his left pocket and opened the door to a roomy suite with a huge bed.

"Rukia, look," Ichigo had pointed inside to present the room to his newly-wedded wife. Rukia gasped in shock.

"It's beautiful," she said, falling into a daze of admiration.

"It's finally time," he whispered lightly into her ear.

"I know," she smiled demurely, blinking downward to avoid eye contact.

His kisses were light but effective, and she couldn't deny the loveliness of the moment.

"Are you nervous?" He asked sniggering.

"Shut up, baka!," she pushed back playfully at his face. "You know. I'm not nervous", she whispered back into his mouth.

Their lips connected meaningfully, pushing back all of her worries. He picked her up carefully and crossed the thresh hold of the door and smiled.  
Peace and quiet was all he wanted for their honeymoon. It had been a long exhausting year of planning the wedding, but now that it was over they could finally relax. Ichigo could only _try_ to suppress the days earlier moments of the marriage ceremony. There was Yorouichi cheering them on from the side shouting horrifying things like, _"Little Ichi finally seeing a girl naked"_, and Byakuya whispering threatening somethings into his ear while he waited for the ceremony begin. Or how about during the ceremony when his father sobbed loudly above the organ and fainted after shouting how happy he was that his baby was 'all grown up', causing a commotion as the bride walked down the aisle. The reception, of course, was a catastrophe. Ichigo was pretty sure the pictures taken would relive the wonderful moments of Ishida getting drunk and professing his love to Ichigo through ballads.  
Ichigo crossed to the bed, Rukia still held securely in his arms; although she protested being carried and cradled like a child. He did so anyway and set her down carefully like a priceless jewel. She noticed this, but bit her tongue from protesting; she loved it when he tried his best to be romantic. Ichigo found himself lying across from her on their bed, staring into his wife's eyes. He began to caress the blush in her cheeks, and her soft hair that smelled of cherry blossoms.

_'Probably Byakuya's doing; sending me a painful reminder of who I married.'_ He thought exasperatedly.

"Ichigo...," she smiled, rolling over on the side of her silk dress to look at him with longing eyes, "I love you."

He smiled back, saving the memory of her blushed face for eternity.

"I love you too, stupid," he said, unable to savor a serious moment to save his live.

But that's why Rukia loved him.  
Ichigo slid himself closer to Rukia and initiated a kiss that he had hoped would seem like a lifetime but was unfortunately interrupted by a knock at the door. The couple looked up and felt a strange surge of power rise over them.

"You feel that?" She asked.

"The reiatsu is huge!" he responded back swiftly.

They both scrambled, flying into their shinigami forms, Ichigo's zanpakuto at ready, Rukia frustrated and flustered as she tried to flatten her hair and appear composed.

"Nan daiyo?" Ichigo questioned towards the door.

Another knock.  
Rukia completely disheveled, hair protruding from different directions of her head, started for the door but was immediately stopped by her husband.  
He wouldn't let her know, but he'd never do anything to get her hurt.

"Let me," he growled.

"Ichi---," she responded but cut off by his strong finger.

"Dame desu," he shushed her, grabbing hold of her arm.

Ichigo reached for the doorknob but was frantically shoved out of the way into the wall. The door had just slammed open crushing Ichigo behind it.

"RUKIA-SAN!!! You look so nice TODAY," shouted an orange haired girl with...unusually large assets. Inoue ran towards Rukia hugging her with all her might and glory until she was out of breath. Rukia, who was also out of breath stared at her with a confused expression across her face.  
Ichigo, bewildered and not so amused by interruption, regained his balance from such a powerful blow to the head from the door.

"Kurosaki-kun? What happened!" Screamed Inoue, reaching for her hair clips to heal his bleeding head wound.

"I'm not really sure..." He said, fighting back the anger and agitation bubbling inside.

_"Our wedding night. Our wedding night. I will not kill anyone." _He told himself.  
Orihime took her triangular shield and healed Ichigo's wounds to a tiny scratch.

"You didn't finish it," he said.

"I wanted to leave something for a scar, so you will always remember this day!" She beamed.

"That's what my wedding day is for, Orihime."

"Why are you here Orihime?" interuppted Rukia, quite inquisitive about Orihime's late night visit.

"Oh!" She rubbed her head and gave that great big smile of hers, "Matsumoto told me about your room, I had to see if it was true!"

Orihime invited herself into the room, ignoring Ichigo's protests as she gasped over the view from the wide window, admiring the stars in the dark sky. She quickly got over that, however, and began to dig through the refrigerator and took several bottles of sake. She then began to jump on the bed to check, as she claimed, for it's comfort level. In the end she ended up taking all the bathrobes and shampoos from the wash rooms, criticizing how soft and fuzzy they were.

"Arigato Kurosaki-kun, Rukia-chan," she smiled holding plenty of stolen goods from the room. She smiled again and skipped off happily.  
And that was that.  
Rukia stared at Ichigo, confused at what just happened.

"I think we've just been robbed," said Ichigo, a bit disoriented by the whole ordeal.

"I have a feeling this is going to be a long night."

"Why'd she take all the sake?"

"Good question."

**Hope you enjoyed! Please Review! Next chapter should be up soon!**


	2. Doing It

**Disclaimer:** I don't Bleach (sadly).  
**Author's Note:** I promise it WILL get more interesting.

"I'm sorry," he whispered looking down avoiding her eyes.

"It's okay," she laughed kissing him, leading him back towards the bed to lay down.

"Does your head hurt?" She laughed at the thought of Inoue busting in on their honeymoon suite once again.

"Its not funny," he shouted his anger flaring along with his headache.

"I'm sorry," she kissed him, but began to snigger again.

"Whatever," Ichigo now upset turning away from her.

"Ichigo," she whispered kneeling onto the bed, "This will make you feel better I promise..." Rukia had began to slip her shinigami robes off and saw a strange expression cross Ichigo's face.

"Ahh, Rukia...," he whispered.

She smiled.  
"No... not that, do you hear that?" Suddenly Ichigo sat up, slightly pushing Rukia off of him listening intently.  
There was silence, and then mutterings.

"Where is it coming from?" asked Ichigo now lifting himself from the bed.

_" all creations of the universe, fluttering of the wings,"  
_  
They both looked towards the ceiling, to the darkened sky out window, and the bathroom.

_" ye who bears the name of man! Scorching heat and disorder,"_

"Is that an incantation?" shouted Ichigo, "Isn't it the---."

_" evolve the transposition..."  
_  
"Ichigo!" shouted Rukia, recognizing the trouble to come.

_" of the southern sea barrier."  
_  
A hot white flash shot from the direction of their door, blasting through their headboard. Ichigo found himself on the floor underneath his wife.

"What the hell---," Ichigo began.  
With the door half blown off, a man with red hair and black tattoos covering his face entered the room.

"BAKA!" shouted Ichigo looking up to find Renji, quite a close friend of Rukia's, destroying their hotel room.

"Heh, Ichi and little Rukia playing naughty games?" Said Renji, laughing loudly and clutching his stomach.

"YOU MORON YOU COULD HAVE KNOCKED!" Yelled Ichigo, who had now picked up Rukia along with himself from the floor.

"YOU IDIOT YOU COULD HAVE KILLED US!" Rukia said, dusting herself off from flying feathers of their pillows and ignited sheets. Once she had stomped out the flame she heading toward Abarai with rage.  
Renji noticed the animosity in Rukia's face. Now nervous for his life, he began to plead.

"Oi! Rukia, I was just...uh...yeah...," he said scratching his head, digging for an excuse.

"Renji! You...UGH... don't you _'Oi' _me! What do you--why are you--," unable to gather her thoughts Ichigo took over the conversation.

"Was it necessary to blow our door off its hinges and a whole through our bed?"

Renji smiled, "I just wanted a sneak peek, I wanted to see if you guys started doing---."

Obviously Renji had crossed the line of friendship, for Rukia had him in a binding wrestling move unknown to mankind.

"Renji you BAKA it's MY HONEYMOON and here you are BUSTING into our room like the BAKA you are," she cried, locking his head under arms and somehow managing to twist his leg under her body.  
Ichigo, seeing were this was going (a battle to the death), intercepted by grabbing the ill-tempered Rukia under the arms and hoisting her off Renji.  
He held her tightly and whispered calming words into her ears, along with sweet notions of torture for Abarai-kun later. She felt calmer, and was soothed by his harsh voice saying such comforting words.  
Renji saw his Rukia embraced by Ichigo. _'They are inseparable', _he thought.  
Ichigo soon felt comfortable enough to let Rukia go, but was soon regretting doing so.

"BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!" shouted Rukia as she head locked poor Renji under her arm.

Renji managed to come out of the head lock, alive and well.  
He rubbed his neck tenderly as Rukia was gathered up by Ichigo once more.

"I just wanted to know if you--."

He was suddenly cut off by a look from Ichigo and decided to drop the target.

"Well if you need me I'm down the hall on the right, Urahara's having a party." He said heading back to the door, which was now only surviving on one hinge.

"So, everyone's at this hotel. Is that what you're saying Renji?" Asked Rukia who was now considering the more interruptions of the night.

"Yeah, even Byakuya-taijou," said Renji quite absent-mindedly.  
Ichigo felt his face redden. There was no way they'd be having a honey moon tonight.

Renji gave his cheeky smile and decided it was time to go. Grabbing a bottle of sake out of the refrigerator, he wished them luck on "doing it", as he proclaimed, and was soon chased out by Rukia.  
Unfortunately, he left his mess behind; the door which had completely unhinged itself, the hole in their headboard, even the feathers which continued to fly and lie on top of their heads.  
Ichigo looked at Rukia with a look of desperation on his face.  
She smiled and kissed him, and muttered those words of comfort right back at him.

**The next chapter should be up soooon! &Reviews are nice:)**


End file.
